


Pumpkin Pie

by SnakeKing27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Reunions, Rule 12 - Never Date a Co-Worker, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeKing27/pseuds/SnakeKing27
Summary: Before it was Valentines, the small town of Riverdale has another traditional holliday dedicated to romance, The SweetLovers day and Sierra Mccoy, a dedicated mother and mayor of Riverdale goes to have a nice dinner with her high-school sweetheart, Tom Keller.





	Pumpkin Pie

"Being a mayor is a nightmare job" Sierra Mccoy tought when she was young aspiring teen with a passion for justice, and now Sierra understands why she held that opinion manny years ago even. The job became a headache inducing stress after Jason's death took Riverdale like a cloud of sorrow. Parents were worried about their children's saftey and frankly she is too, for her young her get into a trap of death. And there were the people complaining about the closing of the Twilight Drive-in, mostly led by Jughead. People talking about important it is and about the jobs it made. A lot of people aren't civil or even decnt in this town, resorting to slurs adressed to her and her family. She just can't take it anymore, she lets out a scream of disperation into the empty room knowing that calls for help won't be hurt, but she was wrong, very wrong.

Tom Keller, the town's serriff stormed in to see what was happening. He was bringing her some reports on Jason's death but he rushed when he heard the scream.

"Is everything alright Sierra?" Tom asks, puzzelled by the whole thing. Everything seemed in place, other than the huge pile of files on Sierra's desk.

"Yes, everything is ok." she looks up at him, nods "I am just tired" she shows a soft smile in front of the concerned seriff.

"Maybe a dinner at my place could make you feel better?" Tom approached her as he put the files on the already big pile on Sierra's desk.

Siera's reaction to Tom's question was a mix between confused and mad. She knew what he plans, she can say she knows Tom Keller and his antics quite well. In response Sierra responses by saying "I'm married" with a bit of a sarcastic, playful tone hoping he would leave her alone.

"Look" Sierra's eyes looking up at Tom as he said "I am alone. Kevin left with who knows and you know...where my wife is. I just want to spend time with a coworker I hold dear".

Loneliness was a feeling Sierra knew quite well. She couldn't relate to Tom's struggle to having a wife miles from you but she knew how it is when her husbands stops carring about you. She knew that under that tough Serriff, there is a soft boy wanting to not be alone on this precious day.

"So what you say Sierra? I even have a sweet pie that just can't wait to be eaten."

Sierra nodded. She knew that Tom is the person who could make her feel better in these hard times. She left the office with Tom's arm behind her, the same warm hand she well knows. 

 

****

 

As Sierra sat down, Tom got a delicious looking pie which seemed to be pumkin Pie. It also had a very sweet smell. As he was putting it in the oven, she aksed if he had cooked it himself.

"Not really, Kevin did. He usualy cooks since I don't have the time because I'm always busy with work" He answered, rubbing his hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kinda like a teen...

"I understand the sentiment" Sierra added. This was followed by a smile from Tom. Tom seemed very different today. He seems much happier than usual. That what Sierra tought. She didn't think she'd ever seemed him smile since they started working together. His smile kinda brings back memories so she tought.

Tom was quite happy that someone joined him for tonight. Altough he is more of a loner, he hates spending days like these alone. Still talking with someone like Sierra whom he has such a rich history with felt a bit akaward. He tried to think of a subject to talk about as a silence started to settle in.At first he wanted to ask about work but he knew neither of them want to hear anthing related to work or Jason's death right now (or ever). He started asking about Josie which maybe wasn't a good idea since it made him worried about Kevin.

As for Sierra, eating diner with Tom was like a trip down memory lane even if she hasn't set a foot in his house. All of the good memories just crumbled in front of her. The way Tom used to come to her window so they could sneak out and go out on dates at the sweet water bridge. The way they used to go to the library after school. So many fun things they used to do as young lovers

"Sierra do remember the SweetLovers day of 92' when we sneaked out and went to Pops-"

"Then my parents came to celebrate with my little sister and we had to eat the rest of the meal ? Yeah I remember" Sierra continued She could remember anthing, from the smell of piss and shit, the southsiders trying to roll a joint, Hal felling naseous because he ate too much and whatever Fred and Fp were doing.

"Yeah and we had to help Darryl clean his pants after he spilt chilli on them"

"I'm almost sure it was vomit after he ate to much chilli." Sierra corrected him "Like I remember puking on the bathroom floor, my shoes and himself"

"I know, it just helps me sleep at night" Tom statement made Sierra giggle. Tom sighed

"What happened to those days Sierra?". The question was followed by a moment of silence. Sierra "knew" the answer. Tom's parents happened. They were horrible people who didn't want their son with a girl like Sierra because she is "different". He would never put the blame on Tom for it. Nor even on her parents who didn't want her so close to people like Tom's parents.  
Tom had a different opinion. He "happened". Everytime she thinks at Sierra he blames himself for not keeping the promise he made and wished he could fix it.

"Times changed" Sierra broke the silence moving her hair from in front of her eyes. She took a sip of a juice from her mug.

"Maybe they didn't." Tom said, taking a huge bite of the burger . "And even if they did, maybe we didn't" Tom took a sip of the milkshake. Altough this was a less serious statement, it still got Sierra thinking. About them. She knew it would be a bad idea, especially with someone whom she works close with. Tom was like a coworker. But the feelings repaered. Those butterfly stomach that she felt for him in highschool, came back and like in high school, she was confused.

After they ate, Tom leads her to the exit, Sierra thanked Tom for his kindness and hospitality and as she was ready to say goodbye, Sierra took another look into his eyes and slowly moves towards him, grabbed the soft collar of his leather jacket and kisses him. His lips were so cold yet so soft.

Tom didn't knew exactly how to react, he wasn't thinking he would get this far. He closed his eyes as he kissed her back. A simple kiss of youthful desires of two lost lovers in this dreadful town. Tom forgot how easy and fun is to get your hand tangled in Sierra's hair. As they pull away from eachother, Tom offers to take her home and Sierra just bops her head in excitment.


End file.
